lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Pua
Pua is a male elderly crocodile that resides in the Pride Lands. He is first seen in the episode, "The Rise of Makuu". Appearance Pua is a large crocodile with a long snout, swamp green scales, and a dull green underbelly. He has several bright green scales running along his back, and several green spots. He also has a couple of spots on his cheek in a darker color than that of his underbelly as well as several darker green stripes on his tail. His claws are black. His back and tail have small, rounded dark green plates. Personality When talking to Pua, Simba refers to him as a wise and strong leader who was respected in the Pride Lands. During his time as leader, Pua was shown to be capable of being kind and respecting to other animals but strictly followed the crocodile way as well. Upon first meeting Bunga and Kion, he initially gave them a chance to leave but then advanced on them with his float after Bunga arrogantly challenged Makuu. Pua also displayed great respect for bravery, as he allowed Bunga and Kion to go free after Zazu volunteered to let Makuu eat him in their place. Pua shows humility after being defeated by Makuu and has much respect for the Circle of Life. Despite his qualms with Makuu, he has faith in him and believes that he is capable of learning. Pua feels that there are times when one must simply accept defeat if they want to avoid conflict. He does not hesitate to provide advice to others. He greatly respects Simba for being a good and fair king, but he does not take kindly to those that invade his species territory uninvited. History The Rise of Makuu Pua was the leader of the crocodiles. He is first seen approaching Basi, where he asks if the fish are ready since it had been many weeks. Basi explains that whilst there are more than last time, there are still not enough for him and his float. He invites them to return next week, and Pua agrees. One crocodile, however, is not happy when Pua tells them to move on for the day. Makuu feels that Pua is weak for not ignoring the hippos words, and challenges him to a Mashindano. When Beshte asks his father what it is, Basi explains that it is a fight that will determine the leader of the crocodiles. Pua accepts Makuu's challenge, and the event is set. The Mashindano soon begins, with most of the Pride Landers coming to watch, constantly chanting as the two crocodiles face off. The competition rages on, with Pua using many techniques to pull Makuu down. However, Pua soon grows tired, and Makuu's youth secures him the victory, much to Kion's disappointment. Simba congratulates Makuu on his win, and thanks Pua for his services over the years. Defeated, Pua leaves, as Basi explains that the loser is banished from the crocodile float. Later, Kion seeks out Pua and asks him to challenge Makuu to another Mashindano. Pua refuses, telling Kion that sometimes you have to accept that you have been beaten, even if you don't like it. He tells Kion to just back down, telling him that Makuu is still young and can learn. Kion refuses to back down and decides to return to Pride Rock for advice from his parents instead. Follow That Hippo! Pua is seen for a few seconds in this episode. When Beshte and Mtoto are underwater, Pua can be seen floating on the surface in the corner. He does not chase them, unlike the rest of the crocodiles in the lake. The Savannah Summit Pua is mentioned by Kion when he expresses his concerns about Makuu joining the Savannah Summit to his father, mentioning that whilst working with other animals might be all right for Pua, the same cannot be said for Makuu. The Morning Report Kion remembers the day when he first met Pua and his float. After ditching Zazu, he and Bunga make their way over to Pua's watering hole, where Bunga shows his bravery by ordering the crocodiles to move out of their way. Pua laughs and orders them to leave, but Bunga refuses, challenging Makuu by mistake. When Kion also steps up to save his friend, Pua and his crocs start to circle around the pair until Zazu drops down to introduce Kion as Simba's son. Pua is shocked but also agrees with Makuu that rules are rules and that his crocodiles are entitled to eat those who challenge them which even Simba respects. Zazu agrees, and offers himself in exchange for Kion's and Bunga's freedom, by leaping into Makuu's mouth. Pua is impressed by such bravery, and, not wishing to upset the King, he allows the three to go free, sternly warning the cubs not to return uninvited. Cave of Secrets During "The Wisdom on the Walls", one of the paintings of the past shows Pua's defeat to Makuu in a mashindano. Comics A Test For The Guard Pua pretends to be a mean crocodile surrounding Kion as the rest of the guard attempt to rescue him. But when they make it to their leader's position they find him gone but okay and they see that the crocodile was actually Pua. Rafiki and Kion explain that it was just a test to see how well the team worked together without Kion's leadership and Kion says they all passed. Trivia *Pua appears as an enemy in The Lion Guard (App). *Out of all of the former leaders, Pua is the only one that's still alive. *Pua's voice actor also voices Male Crocodile. *Pua returned for Season 2 but only in a flashback and a cave painting. *He shares the same name as the pig from Moana. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Reptiles Category:Pride Landers Category:Leaders Category:Former Leaders Category:Adults Category:Elderly Characters